


The Prurience of Purebloods

by LdyBastet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Second War with Voldemort, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-15
Updated: 2008-08-15
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: It was an evening like any other in the Slytherin common room, except for Snape witnessing more than he'd ever fantasised about. [Lucius/Macnair, Rabastan/Rodolphus, Lucius/Severus]





	The Prurience of Purebloods

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> **Warnings** : student/student sex, incest  
> Beta-read by the fabulous Miss Nishizono. Written for a challenge in Daily Deviant.
> 
>  

The noise in the Slytherin common room diminished as students went to bed, leaving the room in groups or singly. As the room got emptier, calm settled over it as well and the few students left spoke more quietly together. Severus was glad for that, because he hated the din they made while he was trying to study. He also didn't want to sit in his bed and read; the previous evening, Rosier and Wilkes had started a pillow-fight, and Severus was not interested in a repeat performance.

Severus was completely engrossed in the wonderful world of knowledge and magic, and he didn't know how much time had passed when the lights in the room suddenly dimmed. He looked up to see who had turned the lights off, and quickly went back to his reading when he saw that he was alone in the common room with a few of the older boys: Malfoy, the Lestrange brothers, and Macnair. Severus was not going to complain to either of them. He was soon done with the chapter anyway.

He ignored the low voices, filtered out the laughter... but then the room went almost silent, except for a sigh, a murmur, and a small moan. Suddenly, it was the book Severus was ignoring.

At first he thought that they hadn't seen him, and now it would be very awkward if he tried to leave the room. He chanced a small glance towards the door leading to his dorm and realised that he would have to pass the older boys. He also realised that one of the Lestrange brothers was looking at him, while sticking his hand inside his brother's robes. Severus looked away, pretending to read again.

His cheeks were heating. They were... touching each other! In plain view, unashamed it seemed, or perhaps trying to provoke him for some reason. Severus didn't know. He only knew that he was the one feeling embarrassed.

The brothers kept whispering to each other, little murmurs that Severus couldn't entirely decipher, not that he was listening. Not at all!

Then another moan broke the relative silence. It was low and lustful, and utterly irresistible. Severus found himself looking in the direction of the sound, and was met by the sight of Malfoy sitting with spread legs in his armchair, looking down at Macnair who knelt between his feet with his face in Malfoy's lap. There was a wet, slurping sound from there and Malfoy moaned again. 

Severus couldn't look away. Macnair's head bobbed up and down and Malfoy put his hand in Macnair's hair after a while to pull the boy's head back. Severus could see the wet shaft of Malfoy's cock slide out of Macnair's mouth.

'You like that, don't you?' Malfoy asked Macnair, and Severus shivered at the sound of his voice. It was a little hoarse, thick in a way it usually wasn't whenever Severus heard him talk to his friends or chastise a younger student. Macnair nodded with a strange smile on his face and immediately bowed his head down to suck Malfoy's hard cock into his mouth again when Malfoy let go of his hair.

Severus swallowed hard. His own cock was protesting, straining against the cotton of his underwear. He was happy that his book was covering his lap. A throaty laughter from the sofa finally pulled his attention away from Malfoy and Macnair... back to the Lestranges. 

It didn't help Severus' discomfort at all. The brothers had opened each other's robes, revealing slender bodies and smooth chests. Rabastan was holding Rodolphus' cock in his hand, and Rodolphus was holding Rabastan's. Their hands moved up and down in unison while they kissed. Severus thought it looked both dirty and delicious at the same time. He knew he should be shocked that the brothers did this with each other, but somehow it made perfect sense. Rabastan opened his eyes as they broke the kiss and Severus looked away quickly. Not quick enough though, because Rabastan laughed again.

'Watch and see how it's done,' he said to Severus. 'You might learn something useful.' Rodolphus made a sound much like a snort, but it changed to a moan, and Severus refused to look at them. 

Anyway, he liked watching Lucius Malfoy much more, and his cock twitched as more sounds of pleasure spilled over Malfoy's lips. Malfoy had a hand at the back of Macnair's head now and moved his hips, thrusting up into the boy's mouth. Severus watched as Malfoy leaned back, eyes closed, and the long, blond hair cascaded over the back of the chair like a waterfall of gold. Malfoy's head was bent back and the pale curve of his throat was revealed to Severus. That and the hard flesh that Macnair was tending to caught Severus' eyes, and his gaze flicked between them. Lucius looked magnificent, Severus thought and then reminded himself that it was _Malfoy_ not _Lucius_. He didn't know him anywhere near enough to be allowed the use of his first name.

But whether he knew him well enough to call him Lucius or not, Severus could not stop watching the display. He knew about the fagging, about younger boys doing errands and polishing boots and fetching things, and he'd heard rumours that some of the older boys did other things too. Now he knew that perhaps it was true... But were Malfoy and the Lestranges gay, or did they just indulge? It did look as if his father was right about purebloods being very decadent...

A deep groan from Malfoy shattered Severus' last thought and left him open-mouthed as he watched Malfoy arch up from the chair. Severus had to bite his lip to keep silent; Malfoy was coming, he realised. Macnair moaned and then he pulled back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. There was a wide grin on his face, and Severus wished it had been him who'd made Malfoy enjoy like that. 

'Good boy,' Malfoy said when he relaxed again and waved Macnair off. 'I won't be needing you more tonight.'

Severus glared daggers at Macnair's back as he left the common room, cupping his erection through the robes. There was no doubt in Severus' mind what Macnair would be doing as soon as he got into bed.

When he looked back at Malfoy, the Head Boy was looking at him while tucking his softening erection back inside his robes. Their gazes met and Severus could feel the heat rise in his cheeks again. He couldn't look away, didn't want to look away. In that moment, he didn’t care about the humiliation of being caught just as long as he could see that look in Malfoy's eyes a little longer.

Severus thought that Malfoy would be angry to find out that he had been watching. He was preparing to be told off, perhaps have points taken for invading the older boys' privacy (even though Severus had been sitting in the same corner all evening and they had been the ones invading his privacy). But Malfoy didn't look angry at all. It was a little confusing, but Severus thought it must be because of the nice things Macnair had done to him that Malfoy's eyes looked friendly, warm. Once again, he wished that it had been he who had been kneeling in front of Lucius so that the gaze was for him, and him alone. 

'You were watching me.'

The words startled Severus; he'd been so busy studying Malfoy's grey eyes. He blushed again and nodded. No use denying it, was there?

Malfoy held out his hand in Severus' direction, gesturing for him to come closer. Severus felt trapped. On one hand, he did want to approach this handsome young man, but on the other hand... if he got up he was afraid that his excitement would show. He clutched the book in his lap a little harder.

'Aw! Lucius!' Rabastan complained. 'He's not even pretty! He can't have had any experience at all! He'll bite it off!' Severus shot an angry glare at him and his brother, the stab of the insults burning hotly.

'Enough of that!' Malfoy said sharply. 'Keep your brother happy instead. I'm sure he's longing to put your mouth to better use.' He turned back to watch Severus. 'Now, come here.' 

Reluctantly, Severus put the book away and rose from his chair to take a few steps towards Malfoy. Lord, this was so humiliating! Rabastan was right, of course. Severus didn't have any experience; he was ugly too, he knew, acutely aware of that fact after having been graced with the sight of beauty, just moments ago.

'Did you enjoy watching?' Malfoy asked when Severus was a few steps away from him. 

Severus nodded, hoping that the brothers were too busy with each other now to take notice. Another step, and then another. He was close enough to be able to touch Malfoy's arm if he reached out.

'Would you have liked to be in his place, sucking me off?'

Severus nodded again. Oh yes, he wanted to have the chance to make Lucius Malfoy, the handsome pure-blood, moan and move and come, to make him unrestrained like that. But he was lucky to have just been allowed to watch, and would have wanking material for years to come. To hope for more was silly, surely. It was mockery that awaited him next, nothing else.

'Do you know how?'

Severus shook his head and looked down at the floor. He was so close to Malfoy, to _Lucius_ and yet so very far away. He'd never want Severus to touch him. But if... If Severus was allowed, if he had been in Macnair's place, then _he_ would be the one who was envied, just like he had envied Macnair. Severus took a deep breath, trying to banish the almost-nausea that knotted his stomach and made his prick flag. Lucius' voice hadn't revealed any trace of ridicule, after all.

'Teach me?' he asked and looked up at Lucius. Their gazes locked again, and not even the sounds of creaking springs from the sofa mixed with gasps and moans could break the moment. 

Then Lucius smiled, and to Severus it was as if the light in the room had been turned up again. He gave a small nod and Severus' stomach made a somersault. Lucius was going to teach him!

'Have you kissed a boy before?'

It took Severus a few seconds to comprehend the question and then he shook his head again. 

'Then I think we'll start there,' Lucius said and grabbed Severus' wrist to pull him down in his lap. 'Are you comfortable?'

Severus nodded. He didn't know if he was or not - he had no idea where to put his arms, didn't know if he could wriggle up a little so he didn't feel as if he was going to fall onto the floor any second - but he had never been more comfortable in his entire life.

When Lucius' soft lips met Severus', Severus decided that it had to be a dream. Nothing that pleasant ever happened to him. But the twitch of his cock was enough to distract him, and then it didn't matter if it was dream or reality any longer, just as long as Lucius didn't stop kissing him.

But the kiss ended, Lucius pulled back, and Severus made a small, disappointed sound before he could stop himself. He wanted more. Lucius smiled at him and turned his head to look at the Lestranges. The brothers were naked now, and had shifted on the sofa so that one was straddling the other's face with his mouth on his brother's cock. They sucked each other with obvious relish, moaning and slurping and thrusting up and down. A drop of saliva trickled down Rodolphus' cock as Rabastan teased just the tip of it before swallowing as much of it as he could.

'It looks good, doesn't it?' Lucius whispered in Severus' ear, and Severus nodded. An added benefit was that Rabastan couldn't say any more nasty things. He looked almost pretty with his brother's cock deep in his mouth.

'One has to be careful with the teeth... and use the tongue a lot.' As if on cue, Rodolphus let Rabastan's cock slide out of his mouth and began licking along the length and flicking his tongue over the tip. 'Does watching that make you hard?'

Severus nodded again, almost holding his breath. Then he felt Lucius' fingers on his cheek, turning his face towards him. And to the accompaniment of the two brothers coming in each other's mouths, Severus parted his lips for Lucius and was kissed thoroughly, for the first but definitely not the last time.


End file.
